Quando tudo começou
by vanessamatos
Summary: Há vinte anos dois jovens, Gregory House e Lisa Cuddy, se conheceram e se amaram loucamente. Mas, Greg é expulso da universidade, e em uma noite é obrigado a dar um fim no relacionamento.


**Titulo: Quando tudo começou****  
****Autor: Nessa_Matos****  
****Categoria Challenge Fevereiro/2010, Despedida, AU.****  
****Shipper: House/Cuddy ****  
****Classificação: NC-17****  
****Beta: Fernanda****  
****Capitulos: 1 (One-Shot)****  
****Completa: Sim****  
****Resumo:**_**Há vinte anos dois jovens, Gregory House e Lisa Cuddy, se conheceram e se amaram loucamente. Mas, Greg é expulso da universidade, e em uma noite é obrigado a dar um fim no relacionamento.**___

_OBS: *Em um episódio na 6ª temporada Cuddy deixa escapar que House nunca retornou uma ligação na época da faculdade.__  
__*Em um episódio na 5ª temporada a Cuddy diz ao House que freqüentou a aula de endócrino apenas para ficar próxima dele.__  
__*Achei romântico para o casal Huddy que a Lisa tivesse perdido a virgindade com o Greg. Por isso abordei na fic.__  
__*O restante é invenção da minha mente fértil.__  
__*Quis imaginar Greg e Lisa na época da faculdade, e achei a Zooey a cara da Lisa. E como amei o filme 500 days of Summer, resolvi usar Joseph como o Greg._

** Quando tudo começou**

Gregory House era o mais charmoso e galanteador estudante de medicina da Universidade de Michigan. Ninguém conseguia igualar seu número de conquistas. Era o maior namorador que a faculdade já viu, e o mais gato também, não havia homem com atributos físicos e intelectuais que pudessem sequer competir com o excêntrico jovem.  
Porém, tudo mudou de repente. Desde o instante que ele pôs seus olhos na meiga Lisa Cuddy. Inicialmente achou a estudante de medicina petulante ao confrontá-lo durante um debate em sala de aula, frente a toda a turma de endocrinologistas. Mas no exato momento que aqueles lábios convidativos esboçaram um enorme sorriso, algo havia tocado seu coração de pedra.  
Não sabe o que o levou a convidá-la para tomar um sorvete certa tarde. Na verdade agiu mais por impulso, pois pela primeira vez em sua vida teve medo de levar um Não de uma mulher. Não que tivesse escutado algum no decorrer da sua vida, mas rezou que ela não fosse a primeira a lhe proferir essa palavra.  
Foi a tarde mais agradável de sua vida, e muitas outras vieram em sequência. De um dia pro outro os jovens estudantes passaram a serem inseparáveis e não demorou para Gregory House pedi a Lisa Cuddy para ser sua namorada. Um gesto que não fazia desde que era um adolescente repleto de espinhas, mas quando sentiu aqueles lábios tão carnosos e delicados contra os seus, provando a maciez e a doçura deles, algo havia tomado conta do seu corpo despertando seu coração há tanto tempo adormecido.  
Era um namoro como aqueles de antigamente. Cinema, jantares e almoços maravilhosos, caminhadas de mão dadas pelo Campus, curtindo a tarde deitados na grama admirando o sol se pondo. House sempre a buscava e a deixava em frente ao dormitório que Lisa dividia com uma amiga. E diferente do que estava acostumado a fazer num relacionamento, nunca havia tocado-a intimamente, levado-a a cama.  
É óbvio que sentia uma forte atração por ela, que fora perfeitamente esculpida por deuses, mas não queria apressar as coisas. Pela primeira vez em sua vida projetava um futuro ao lado de uma mulher, um futuro ao lado de Lisa Cuddy, a mulher que seria sua esposa. Lisa Cuddy seria a mãe dos seus filhos e sua única mulher de hoje em diante, esse era seu maior desejo. Isso é quase inacreditável vindo dele, o cara que havia pego quase todo o corpo estudantil feminino de Michigan.  
Mas havia sinceridade em seu coração.

NM

Lisa Cuddy havia se apaixonado por Gregory House no dia que acidentalmente trombou nele na biblioteca, mas ele nem havia lhe dirigido uma mísera palavra na ocasião. Daquele dia em diante seu maior objetivo passou a ser ter esse homem em seus braços. E fez das tripas coração até conseguir a vaga de aluna especial na turma de endocrinologia dele. E na primeira oportunidade o enfrentou em um debate. No momento que sentiu aqueles olhos azuis encarando os seus, quase da mesma tonalidade, teve a certeza que todo seu esforço valeu a pena.  
No primeiro encontro foram tomar sorvete, e sentiu aqueles lábios contra os seus tão convidativos e gentis. Naquela semana houve mais tardes e trocaram muito mais beijos, até o momento em que ele lhe pediu em namoro.  
Jamais esqueceria aquela tarde em especial. O sol estava indo descansar e a enorme Lua tomando seu lugar. Sentados na grama macia do Campus. Gregory deitado em seu colo, enquanto suas mãos lhe proporcionavam um bom cafuné. Seus olhos azuis concentrados nos deles, e aquele lindo sorriso em sua face. Teve que ser lembrada de respirar tamanha era sua emoção. O sim escapou dos seus lábios tão facilmente.  
Namorar Gregory House era como viver no paraíso. Gentil, carinhoso e tinha um beijo de matar. Adorava passar horas do seu dia conversando sobre o futuro. Mas havia um pequeno problema no paraíso.  
Não haviam ainda feito sexo. Se bem que a jovem Lisa era novata no assunto. Não haviam nem tocado no assunto e tinha medo da reação dele ao saber que está namorando uma virgem. Logo ele, o maior garanhão da faculdade, o que teve as mais bonitas e sexys mulheres em seus braços.  
Tinha medo que quando esse dia chegasse e isso fosse revelado todo o encantamento quebrasse. Mas, havia algo diferente nela. Pela primeira vez sentia uma enorme vontade de se entregar a alguém. Queria se entregar de corpo e alma ao Gregory House. E pensando nisso programou uma noite inesquecível.

NM

Gregory estava em seu dormitório contando os segundos para ir vê-la. Do dia para a noite ela havia se tornando parte do seu cotidiano. Não conseguia parar de pensar nela quando estavam separados, e quando estavam juntos queria parar o tempo só para poder curti-la eternamente.  
Estava perdidamente apaixonado. Em outra época teria achado o fato o fim do mundo, mas nunca havia se sentido tão bem em toda sua vida. Só queria curtir cada segundo ao lado da mulher que amava incondicionalmente.  
Encontrava-se sentado em sua poltrona predileta, com os pés sobre uma mesinha assistindo a reprise de um jogo da NBA quando o telefone toca. Sem tirar os olhos do televisor, pega o aparelho. Se pudesse imaginar como essa ligação mudaria sua vida para sempre lhe deixando marcas eternas, jamais teria atendido.  
Greg: Pai?  
Srº House: Era questão de tempo Gregory. O reitor acabou de me ligar. Está expulso de Michigan. Satisfeito? Tive que mexer uns pauzinhos para lhe conseguir uma vaga em outra universidade nessa altura do campeonato. Te espero em casa amanhã. Vamos ter uma conversa definitiva.  
Greg: Mas pai...  
Srº House: Sem mais Gregory. Amanhã.  
Ainda ficou escutando o som da ligação interrompida do outro lado da linha. Já havia aprontando as maiores confusões na universidade, mas ser expulso no último ano era uma coisa que jamais esperaria. Fora definitivamente posto para fora de uma das melhores universidades do país.  
Sentia-se humilhado e derrotado. Como poderia agora conviver com ela? Lisa era a mais inteligente e esforçada estudante de medicina que Michigan já viu. E ele era um perdedor. Seu pai iria transformar sua vida num inferno. Não merecia a namorada que tinha. Havia estragado tudo.  
Levanta-se com tudo da poltrona chutando tudo que via pela frente. Segura as lágrimas que queriam escapar por sua face. Teria que acabar com tudo, deixar o caminho livre para ela encontrar um homem que a merecesse, que a fizesse a mais especial das mulheres, infelizmente ele não era mais esse tipo de homem.

NM

Lisa passou praticamente a tarde inteira arrumando o dormitório. Teve que subornar a colega para passar a noite fora, assim teria mais privacidade para colocar seu plano em prática. Comprou uma dúzia de velas aromáticas, fez encomenda no restaurante chinês preferido dos dois, assim não precisariam sair de casa, colocou uma Cd coletânea de músicas românticas e ideais para momentos íntimos a dois no pequeno rádio, bem próximo a sua cama. Estava tudo perfeitamente arrumado. Só faltava a sua superprodução.  
Tomou uma ducha bastante demorada. Passou um hidratante deixando a pele com um cheiro adocicado. Estreou uma lingerie super-sexy vermelha que havia comprado essa semana em uma loja especializada no assunto. Colocou uma saia bem curta jeans que deixava suas belas pernas amostra, e uma camisa regada preta, a combinação a deixou com um ar de menina sapeca, escondendo toda a sexualidade aprisionada naquele pequeno corpo.  
E sentou em frente à televisão onde cada segundo a espera dele parecia uma eternidade.

NM

Quando escutou batidas na porta seu coração apaixonado pulsou com mais intensidade, caminha rapidamente na direção abrindo-a ligeiramente. Aqueles olhos azuis celestiais e o sorriso sexy surgiram num passe de mágica fazendo-a derreter de paixão.  
Greg: Ei Gatinha!  
As mãos dela logo estavam ao redor do pescoço selando seus lábios ao dele. Num beijo apaixonado e profundo. As línguas se tocavam ligeiramente. E os lábios sugavam um ao outro com desejo e rapidez. Apenas quando o ar fica escasso se separam.  
Lisa: Ei namorado sexy!  
Ele deposita um beijo delicado na testa dela.  
Greg: Cheguei cedo? Ainda não está pronta?  
Ela sempre estava impecável. Ele adora desfila de mãos dadas com ela, enquanto outro homem a desejava sentia-se tão macho em saber que era sua e de mais ninguém. Contudo, tinha vindo hoje revelar que estava deixando a cidade, que essa noite era a despedida, que o namoro havia chegado ao fim. Mas, o jeito que Lisa o recebeu, ia ter que concentrar toda sua força para conseguir concluir seu objetivo.  
Lisa: Estou pronta!  
Ele a olhou confuso, ela riu.  
Lisa: Não vamos a nenhum restaurante chique hoje. Não estou afim. Fiz pedido para nós aqui. Tudo bem?  
Greg: Hum. E sua "simpática" colega de quarto?  
Lisa: Subornei-a por essa noite. Não se preocupe, não vai aparecer hoje.  
Ele soltou uma gargalhada.  
Greg: Essa é minha garota.  
Ela entrelaça sua mão a dele, puxando-o para o interior do dormitório, passando a chave na porta, ninguém ousaria incomodá-los essa noite.

NM

Já tinham devorado as caixas com comida chinesa, e bebido quase toda a garrafa de vinho. Estavam sentados no pequeno sofá que havia no dormitório vendo um filme qualquer na televisão. Lisa estava com o corpo apoiado ao dele. Sua cabeça sobre o peito másculo dele.  
Greg: Odeio esses filmes melosos. Aff!  
Lisa vira-se encarando os olhos azuis dele.  
Lisa: Por que todo esse preconceito?  
Greg: Não gosto de todo esse clima meloso.  
Lisa vira-se beijando o pescoço dele.  
Lisa: E de uma namorada melosa?  
Ele numa rapidez vira-se fazendo-a deitar no pequeno sofá.  
Greg: Não brinca com fogo.  
Ele começa a mordiscar o pescoço dela fazendo cócegas.  
Lisa: Greg!Para!  
Gre: Vai se comportar?  
Lisa: Na verdade quero te levar a um lugar.  
Ela fala mordiscando o lábio inferior. A presença dela havia feito esquecer o objetivo de ter vindo vê-la.  
Greg: Onde?  
Ela levanta esticando a mão em direção a dele.  
Lisa: Vem?  
Ele cola sua mão a dela, e segue em direção a parte do dormitório que ainda não conhecia. Havia velas espalhadas, uma cama de solteiro, uma mesa de estudo repleta de livros, e uma foto dos dois em uma escrivaninha, sentiu um bolo na garganta e uma vontade de chorar. Essa seria a última noite juntos. E não sabia como conseguiria viver sem ela.  
Lisa: Te apresento o meu quarto.  
Ele sorri beijando-a delicadamente.  
Greg: Ele é sua cara.  
Ela bufa fazendo-o rir. Puxa-o e o faz senta-se na cama dela.  
Lisa: Precisamos conversar.  
Ele fica em choque. Será que ela descobriu sobre a sua expulsão? E do objetivo dele essa noite. Terminar tudo antes de ir embora pra sempre.  
Lisa: Porque essa cara de espanto?  
Greg: Bem. Sobre o que quer conversar comigo?  
Lisa: Greg! Já estamos juntos alguns meses. E gosto muito de você. E você de mim, não estou certa?  
Greg: Sim. É verdade.  
Lisa: Acho que já está na hora de lhe contar uma coisa.  
Greg: É nessa parte que me diz que é casada e mãe de uma penca de filho?  
Lisa começa a rir, adorava esse jeito brincalhão dele.  
Lisa: Seu engraçadinho. Não é nada disso, até porque não poderia ter uma penca de filho, sendo virgem.  
Ele engoliu seco. Por um lado ficou maravilhado em saber que nenhum homem jamais havia tocado-a. Por outro, triste em saber que perdeu sua chance. Afinal, estava ali para terminar tudo.  
Lisa: Não vai dizer nada?  
Greg: Bem. Geralmente as garotas nessa idade, e na faculdade. Bem... Não podia imaginar.  
Lisa: Já tive outros namorados, antes, mas nunca pintou aquela vontade.  
Greg: Entendo.  
Lisa: Mas, com você é diferente.  
Greg: Lisa. Não se sinta obrigada a nada. Jamais lhe forçaria a nada. Sabe disso não é?  
Lisa: Sei. Mas, é por isso que lhe trouxe aqui hoje. Greg. Quero que faça amor comigo.  
Greg engoliu em seco. Não podia fazer isso, não era certo. Não podia, mas queria tanto. O olhar faminto dela pra ele o deixava louco. Como queria amá-la delicadamente.  
Lisa se aproxima ajoelhando-se em sua frente. Com as mãos segura a face dele, beijando-o.  
Afasta-se e podia notar o desejo no seu olhar.  
Lisa: Eu te amo.  
O olhar dela o fez esquecer até quem era. A necessidade de tê-la, de amá-la tomou posse dos seus atos. Suas mãos vão em direção a cintura dela aproximando seus corpos. Seus lábios famintos vão em direção aos dela sugando-os com desejo. A beija como se dependesse disso para sobreviver.  
Quando o ar se torna necessário, afastam-se. Havia um brilho diferente em seus olhares, e seus corpos ferviam. Lisa se afasta, ligando o aparelho de som, uma melodia contagiante preenche o lugar. Greg sorri, um sorriso que quase fez a jovem flutuar de emoção.  
Ele a conduz lentamente a cama, fazendo-a deitasse sobre o confortável travesseiro. Começa a beijar delicadamente toda a face dela, da testa a boca, fazendo-a gemer baixinho.  
Ele sussurra sensualmente em seu ouvido.  
Greg: Tem certeza disso?  
Lisa: Nunca tive tanta certeza de uma coisa em minha vida.  
Ela ostentava o olhar mais sexy que ele já havia presenciado em uma mulher, sua masculinidade na hora se manifestou. O jeans se tornou desconfortável. Direciona seus lábios aos dela, sugando com desejo e fúria. Enquanto suas mãos começam a reconhecer os caminhos do corpo esbelto dela.  
As mãos fortes e firmes dele percorriam as longas pernas dela, indo até a barra da saia jeans. Cada segundo que a mão dele fazia que ia ultrapassar a barreira do jeans, Lisa suspirava, não via a hora de senti-lo tocando-a intimamente.  
Lisa resolve se livrar da camiseta dele. Greg usava uma camiseta preta com botões na frente, ela se atrapalha toda para abrir os botões, ficando nervosa. Ele se divertia com o nervosismo dela.  
Greg: Calma, querida!  
Ele retirou a mão dela gentilmente, e abriu os botões sem desgrudar seus olhos dos dela. Ela mordia o lábio inferior sensualmente. Quando o viu pela primeira vez sem camisa admirou aquele peitoral definido. Ele era um homem muito sexy. Suas mãos percorreram toda a região fazendo-o fechar os olhos para logo em seguida beijá-la com ardência e necessidade.  
Greg começou a descer os beijos se concentrando no queixo, pescoço, lentamente foi descendo as alças da camiseta de modo que pode contemplar a lingerie vermelha que fez sua masculinidade pulsar fortemente tornando a calça jeans extremamente desconfortável. Deposita um beijo sobre ambos os seios ainda sobre o tecido fazendo-a arquear o corpo, puxando uns fios de cabelo dele.  
Com um pouco de dificuldade consegue livrá-la da camiseta. Afastando o corpo para poder admirá-la mais. Aproveita e abre o botão da calça para aliviar a pressão no seu precioso órgão que estava sufocando.  
Lisa aproveita a oportunidade e se inclina abrindo a gaveta da escrivaninha, tirando de lá um pacote de camisinha.  
Lisa: Acha que isso da?  
Ela abre o pacote e uma fileira de umas 6 camisinhas rolam. Greg deixa uma gargalhada ecoar, Lisa o olha confusa.  
Lisa: Qual a piada?  
Greg: Querida. Relaxa! Ok?  
Ele pega os pacotes colocando sobre a escrivaninha. Deita-a delicadamente novamente na cama. Beijando o colo nu, enquanto as mãos iam se direcionando as pernas firmes.  
Greg: Deixa comigo. Apenas curta o momento.  
Lisa resolve seguir os conselhos do estudante, e se deixa levar. Logo a saia também foi jogada ao chão. Greg respirou fundo quando a viu trajando a lingerie vermelha transparente. Passa a mão levemente sentindo-a tremer e gemer com o toque.  
Greg se afasta de modo a livra-se da calça jeans, a boxer branca não escondia seus dotes. Os olhos famintos dela vão em direção a enorme ereção, e de repente ela pensou em como conseguiria agüentar todo esse monumento em seu interior.  
Ele volta a deita-se sobre ela. Deslizando suas mãos sobre os seios, retirando com um pouco de dificuldade o sutiã, relevando os mamilos enrijecidos e as mamas rosadas.  
Greg: Lindos!  
Toca-os com firmeza se concentrando nos mamilos duros e excitados.  
Greg: São perfeitamente simétricos. Gêmeos!  
Lisa ia soltando uma gargalhada, mais ao sentir a língua gélida dele contra seu mamilo, saiu mais como um gemido abafado. Como era incrivelmente deliciosa a sensação. Greg aproveita e desliza uma das mãos pela lateral do corpo dela chegando à calcinha, tocando-o por cima e sentindo a umidade já presente na região. Fricciona bem no clitóris sentindo-a tremer em contra partida.  
Começa a descer os beijos pela barriga, umbigo, enquanto suas mãos sem piedade se livram da lingerie, rasgando a calcinha ao meio, deixando-a do jeito que veio ao mundo, a imagem era perfeita como de uma deusa.  
Lisa: Era nova...  
Greg: Falou certo, era...  
Era a mulher mais perfeita que já teve nos braços. A melancolia quis tomar conta do seu corpo, ao lembrar que seria a última vez que a teria em seus braços. Resolveu tirar a imagem da mente, e pela primeira vez sente o gosto dela, fazendo-a arquear o corpo violentamente enquanto os lábios soltavam murmúrios desconexos.  
Delicia-se enquanto sente-a tremer em seus braços. Era a melhor das sensações experimentada pela jovem. Ao levantar a cabeça a vê mordiscando os lábios, e seus olhos brilhando de desejo. Desliza um dos dedos para o interior sentindo-a totalmente úmida.  
Ele livra-se da boxer revelando sua masculinidade. Ao vê-lo nu e totalmente ereto, Lisa engoliu em seco. Nunca havia visto nada parecido. Ele era bastante dotado. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de tocá-lo, prová-lo.  
Greg: Algum problema?  
Lisa: É que...  
Greg: Sei que sou mais provido que a maioria dos caras.  
Lisa: Acredito que sim.  
Ele segurou a risada.  
Greg: Não se preocupe, sei muito bem como usá-lo.  
Ela da um tapinha no ombro dele.  
Lisa: Convencido.  
Ele deita-se novamente sobre ela beijando-lhe nos lábios. A ereção tocando a barriga dela. Sem conseguir mais segura seus desejos, Lisa desliza as mãos pelo peito dele até alcançar seu objeto de desejo tocando-o levemente, acariciando-o. Greg quis gritar ao sentir seus carinhos. Inclina o corpo pegando uma camisinha. E com os olhos dela encarando-o põe a camisinha, se posicionando em direção ao paraíso.  
Greg: Vai doer um pouco.  
Lisa: É, eu sei, não se preocupe.  
Greg: Se quiser parar é só me dizer.  
E quando ela menos esperou. Sentiu-se invadida e uma dor tremenda a fez gritar. Greg parou esperando-a se acostumar.  
Greg: Tudo bem?  
Lisa: Tudo.  
Greg: A pior parte já passou.  
Lisa passa as mãos sobre as costas dele, direcionando a face.  
Lisa: Eu te amo, Greg!  
E as palavras saíram dos lábios dele sem controle.  
Greg: Eu te amo, Lisa!  
E começa a se movimentar. Hora lenta, hora fortemente. Levando-a desfrutar do seu primeiro orgasmo. Fora a melhor das sensações. Ela nunca havia sentindo-se assim. Greg sentiu o maior dos orgasmos da sua vida. Ela lhe completava perfeitamente. Seus corpos foram feitos para se amarem eternamente.  
A noite segue regada a sexo. Ele lhe ensina as artes do prazer. Fazendo-a sentir-se amada em uma noite como jamais se sentiria novamente em sua vida.  
Quando o dia amanheceu. Greg sabia que fora um erro toda a noite tórrida. Mas não conseguia recriminar-se por ter tido a melhor noite da sua vida. Lembraria desse momento enquanto vivesse. Jamais encontraria uma mulher como essa. Mas, era o momento de deixá-la. Sabia que ela o odiaria por ter ido embora sem ter se despedido logo após ter lhe tirado a virgindade. E era com isso que ele contava. Com o ódio. Assim Lisa poderia encontrar o homem ideal. E viver feliz, sem um traste como ele para atrapalhar.  
Cata suas roupas, e quando ia saindo de fininha escuta sua voz delicada e angelical.  
Lisa: Ei! Já vai?  
Ele sorri, com o coração despedaçado, sentando-se na beira da cama.  
Greg: É. Tenho um almoço com meu pai.  
Lisa: Hum. Me liga quando voltar?  
Greg: Claro.  
Trocam um beijo. O último beijo. Era a despedida. Greg segura o choro que quis escapar, e segue rapidamente para fora daquele dormitório. Anda rapidamente até a pequena lagoa onde costumavam passar a maior parte do dia. As lágrimas escorriam pela sua face, ardendo. Seu coração estava despedaçado, mas era o certo a se fazer.  
A ligação nunca ocorreu. Lisa o esperou por dias, sem noticias, até saber que Gregory House não era mais aluno da Universidade de Michigan. Sentiu raiva, ódio. Principalmente quando descobriu sobre seu casamento com uma advogada renomada. Dedicou sua vida a sua profissão. Teve relacionamentos, mas todos desastrosos. Procurava neles aquele jovem por quem se apaixonou.  
E o destino os reuniu vinte anos depois. É um grande amor não morre com o tempo, apenas se fortalece.

**FIM**


End file.
